DOC: Department of Occult Crimes
by Momiji-Bunny
Summary: Murders have been occurring, the strange thing is, there’s no evidence. It’s up to Usagi, Heero and friends to find out who is committing these crimes and to put a stop to them. Welcome to the Department of Occult Crimes.
1. Department of Occult Crimes

Title: DOC: Department of Occult Crimes  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing. Also, if any title of businesses used are actual companies, sorry. I was just looking around the computer room trying to come up with names.  
Warning: OOC, not to bad though. AU, extremely, takes place in 2003, in California. Um, violence I guess. It is a murder mystery of sorts.  
A/N: I know I haven't finished Blood Moon, but since I haven't gotten many reviews I thought I'd work on another fic. I got the idea for this while I was watching Night Walker.' Anyway, this is all I have written so far, so any suggestions would be great. I haven't chosen any of the couples yet, so I thought I would let YOU chose. Just review and tell me who you think the couples should be and I'll chose the most voted for couples. So review! Thanks.  
  
DOC: Department of Occult Crimes  
Chapter One  
  
Usagi looked down at the file that Heero had just set before her, What's this?  
Read it, Heero answered frowning.  
Usagi opened the file and scanned the documents inside,   
Heero nodded, Not just that, murders also.  
Usagi looked at the stack of photos that accompanied the documents, There's no markings on the bodies?  
Heero shook his head, None, and they where all drained of blood.  
Usagi set the photos back in the file and closed it, So, who's working on the case?  
Heero handed her a piece of paper, Everyone on this list. We're now part of a new division.  
Usagi accepted the list, All right, everyone in the new unit seems more than qualified. What will the unit be called?  
Heero took out a stack of ID cards, shuffling through it before finding Usagi's, Division of Occult Crimes.  
Usagi took the Identification card before nodding, Sounds a little cliche.  
I know, Heero shrugged, It was Noin's idea, and Une accepted it.  
All right, Usagi frowned, but my badge still says homicide.  
New badges will be issued tomorrow, Heero picked up the rest of the files and ID cards as he made his way to the next new member of the Division of Occult Crimes.'  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi stood before the crime scene with the rest of her new unit, So, what's the plan?  
Ami looked up from her laptop, Well, first we need to dust for fingerprints, find any DNA that may have been left and look for footprints and the like.  
Quatre nodded, Not that there is going to be any of that stuff, but we still need to look.  
Usagi frowned, Why won't there be any evidence?  
Rei glared at Usagi, Didn't you eve read the file Heero gave you?  
Usagi shrugged, I scanned it.  
Rei shook her head in disgust, If you had bothered to read it, I'm sure you would have noticed that at all previous crime scenes no evidence was recovered.  
Usagi looked suitably guilty, Sorry. Well then, Do we have an ID on the victims?  
Ami nodded, I scanned their photo's into the computer and the had the computer search all business and government databases.  
Minako looked down at Ami, With proper authorization of course.  
Ami blushed, Eh eh, um...  
Never mind, Minako peered over Ami's shoulder, So... who are they?  
Ami pointed to the pictures on the laptop, I can't for certain say that these are the victims without a DNA test, since none of them had any forms of ID on them. But, the woman by the tree over there, she should be Stacie Banks.  
Quatre glanced up from where he had been examining the ground for foot prints, Why does that name sound familiar?  
Ami read the file out loud, Stacie Banks, Heiress to the Banks family fortune. 18 years old. No siblings. Mother died 1996. Her father, David Banks is alive but was diagnosed with terminal cancer two months ago, it says here he had about... three more weeks to live.  
Wufei, who was dusting for fingerprints, looked up, Has he remarried in the past seven years since his wife's death?  
Ami shook her head, Nope. The only one to inherit now is his first cousin... um let me see. Kunsite Nicolas Ross. It says her he goes by Niko.  
So, now that Stacie is dead Kunsite stands to inherit everything. Makoto frowned as she continued to examine Stacie's body for any trace of stray fibers.  
Ami nodded, Now, the next victim, near that bush. He is Hollan Richards. According to his file he is just a low level employee at Greatland Insurance.' He's worked with them for just under two years. 28 years old. He has a wife and three children.  
Usagi looked over at Hollan's body sadly.  
Duo pointed to the last body, and that guy?  
Ami frowned as she read his file,   
Trowa asked from where he knelt, trying to determine Stacie's body temperature.  
Usagi shuddered as she watched Trowa stick the the thermometer into Stacie's liver, Ugh, I'll never get used to that.  
Heero rolled his eyes at Serena, Get over it. After the amount of time you've been around one would think you would get used to things like that.  
Rei glared at Usagi, As you where saying Ami.  
Oh, yes, Ami looked back at the file, His names Ian Tompkins. He was in the Navy until about six months ago when he was discharged. He's 23, and his only living relative his is mother. He's been unemployed since his discharge.  
Duo was just finishing taking Ian's liver temperature, What's odd about that?  
Ami looked up from her computer, Well, all of the murders have been robberies as well. He had nothing of value, why would he be killed?  
Wufei was zipping up the body bag that would carry Stacie to the morgue.  
Ami closed her laptop, I'm not so sure.  
Heero, who was loading the last victim into the ambulance, nodded, They've never had a witness before. All of the victims where chosen for money, jewelry, something. They have never made a mistake.  
Makoto, slammed the ambulance doors closed as Heero stepped away, Yeah, and what about Hollan. What could he possibly have that they would want?  
He had just withdrawn a significant amount of money from his bank account. Ami answered.  
Minako sighed, We need to talk to his co-workers, see if he was having an affair.  
Quatre walked over to the group as the ambulance pulled away, Talk with Ian's mother as well, see if there was any kind of dispute amongst them.  
Rei looked at her watch, Well, if we split into groups we can probably get this done by 1:00pm.  
Duo nodded, All right, so how about we meet at Good Old Days Cafe.  
Good idea, Trowa had just finished putting the medical equipment back into the unmarked police car he had arrived in. So, we split into groups and meet in four hours.  
Ami stood up with her laptop, I think, Heero, Trowa, and I should head to the morgue and see what else we can find.  
Rei turned to the rest of the group, How about I go talk with Stacie's family.  
I'll go with you, Minako chimed in, With two of us we might catch something the other missed.  
Rei led Minako to one of the DOC's' cars, Since Ami and the others already left, see you guys in four hours.  
Makoto turned to Usagi, Ian's mom?  
Usagi nodded,   
Wufei, Duo and Quatre watched as the two girls pulled out of the parking lot.  
Wufei looked back at the crime scene, It's taped off, guards will patrol hourly and all evidence has been gathered.  
Duo shook his head, What evidence?  
Quatre shrugged, Well, we better go talk with Hollan's family and co-workers.  
The boy's climbed into the last remaining car before heading towards the Greatland Insurance' office.  
  
End Chapter One  
  
A/N: I know this chapter isn't very long, sorry. If I get enough reviews I'll continue to post. Also don't forget to vote on your favorite couples!! Oh, and on the off chance anyone would like to post my fics on their web page just ask and I'll probably say yes. Anyway, REVIEW!!!


	2. Contacting the Next of Kin

Title: D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon, Gundam Wing, or any businesses that may be mentioned in this fic. Any business names that may actually be real businesses, sorry, I was just trying to make up things as I went.  
Warning: Some OOC, definitely AU. There is some violence in this fic, death, and other such stuff.  
  
Thinking'  
~Someone is having a vision~  
::Telepathic conversation::  
**Reading some ones thoughts**  
A/N: Well, here's another chapter. I don't know a lot of medical stuff, so sorry if things are inaccurate. All medical of legal information comes mostly from watching Law and Order' and Crossing Jordan.'  
I got the idea for this fic while watching Night Walker.' I started thinking that Vampires don't leave fingerprints because their bodies don't excrete any oils. Also, they wouldn't leave foot prints because most are so fast or have developed the ability to levitate to some degree. They can also seal up wounds with their own blood so no markings would be left, and depending on the breed of Vampire, body fluids or hair would be burnt up when daylight came.  
So that's how this fic came into being, the thought of how vampires could practically commit the perfect crime. And there would be no way to trace them. Well, I still haven't chosen couples, so please tell me who you think should be paired with who. I'll announce results in the next chapter if I get reviews. Thanks.  
  
Chapter Two  
D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
  
Well, that got us nowhere, Duo groaned as they pulled away from Greatland Insurance.'  
Wufei frowned, All of his co-workers where shocked to find out he had been killed, none of them suspected that he had done anything that could result in his death.  
No one mentioned a possible affair, Quatre commented, in fact no one mentioned anything out of the ordinary.  
Which in and of itself is a little odd. Wufei pointed out.  
Duo sighed, Where to now?  
Quatre looked down at the list Ami had printed up for them, Lets go try Hollan's family.  
  
Quatre stood before Hollan's wife, I'm sorry, but your husband...  
She looked up at him, What? Was he in an accident? Is he hurt?  
I'm sorry, we found his body in the park this morning. We were wondering if you could come and identify it. Quatre sighed.  
She nodded mutely, I have to get my children. I can't leave them home alone. The oldest is only five.  
Quatre turned to Wufei and Duo who stood behind him, How are we going to fit all of the kids in the car?  
Wufei looked over at the Geo Metro that the department had been so kind to loan them, Um, we could call Une and ask her to bring another car. Maybe a Suburban?  
I'm on it. Duo nodded, pulling out his cell phone.  
Mrs. Richards stepped out of her bedroom, carrying one child, and leading the other two by little wrist leashes. I guess we're ready.  
The five year old looked up at his mother, Is something wrong Mom? Where are we going?  
Mrs. Richards looked down at her son, We're going to talk with the nice police officers. They invited us to see where they work.  
The boy's eyes lit up, We get to see a police station?!  
Quatre smiled, Not exactly, but we can get you some ice cream on the way there.  
Me too! The three year old chimed, I want ice cream too.  
Of course, but you don't think your little sister will want some, do you?  
Quatre laughed.  
No! She's too little, the child giggled, She still drinks just milk.  
Duo switched off his phone, Une's sending Sally, she'll be here in about five minutes.  
  
* * *  
  
Usagi looked up at the dilapidated home before turning to Makoto, Are you sure this is the place?  
Ami printed up all last known addresses, this has to be it, Makoto replied.  
This just makes Ian's murder all the more puzzling. Why was he killed when he had nothing of real value for the murderers to take? Usagi commented as she led the way to the front door.  
Makoto reached passed Usagi and knocked on the door, Ms. Tompkins?  
The door opened and a short middle aged woman stood before them, Can I help you?  
Usagi nodded, Hello, we are with the D.O.C., your son's body was found in the park this morning. We where hoping you could come down and give us a positive ID.  
Ms. Tompkins looked at Usagi and then Makoto in shock, Ian? He's dead?  
I'm sorry. If you would like, we can drive you to the Medical Examiner's Office. Makoto offered.  
Ms. Tompkins brushed away the tears that had begun to slide down her face, All right, let me just grab my purse and keys.  
  
* * *  
  
Oh, no, Minako sighed, looking down at the hospital bed.  
Rei stood beside her and nodded in sympathy, We're too late. Who are we going to tell about his daughters death?  
Minako frowned and set her hand lightly on David Banks' leg, I just wish-  
~ David shouted at his cousin angrily, Just leave her alone.  
Niko shook his head in disgust, Sorry old man, but once she's out of the way, I'll get all of the money.  
Not if I stop you first, David cried, I won't let you hurt my daughter.  
You can't do anything if you're dead, Niko laughed, slowly injecting a heart attack inducing poison into David's I.V. ~  
Rei shook her friend lightly, Are you O.K.?  
Minako's eye's refocused, What did they say he died from?  
Heart attack, Rei replied, scanning David's file,   
Tell them to check for poisons, Minako turned away and walked from the room, I'm almost positive he was murdered.  
  
* * *  
  
It's almost one, Trowa said, looking down at his watch, We need to go meet the others.  
Ami shut off the computer she was working on, I hope they had better luck then we had.  
No signs of struggle, no defensive wounds, nothing, Heero muttered, washing his hands, This case is just too strange.  
Ami looked at the three bodies, At least we got them all ID'd, though I don't think Minako liked that Niko guy much.  
Yeah, but she does consider him a prime suspect, Trowa pointed out as they left the office, so it would make sense that she doesn't like him.  
Heero opened the door to the restaurant that stood beside the Medical Examiners Office, I'm surprised this place is so popular with it's location and all.  
There are a lot of doctors and police officials in the area, Ami shrugged, I'm sure most of them have to eat.  
Most, being the operative word, Trowa sighed, pointing to one of his fangs, some of us don't need to eat here.  
Heero glared at Trowa, Stop showing off, I'm sure not every one is quite secure with dining in the same room as a Vampire.  
Trowa shrugged, Just cause it's almost like an all you can eat buffet in here...  
Hey guys! Duo came bounding up from a table near the back of the restaurant.  
Trowa, Heero, and Ami sat down and looked at their fellow table mates. Everyone seemed to be there, including Captain Une.  
All right, Une looked around at the assembled group, We'll order first and then we'll get down to business.  
A waitress walked up to the table just as Une finished, What can I get you to drink today? Water? Coffee?  
After writing down five coffees and eight waters she handed them all menu's, I'll be right back with your drinks.  
Usagi scanned the menu, What do you think of the Vegetable sandwiches?  
Duo looked up at her in surprise, Why don't you get a hamburger, or something a little more substantial than bunny food?  
Usagi glared at the braided boy, I don't eat meat.  
Why not? Duo asked licking his lips at the thought of a medium rare steak.  
Not all of us are as heartless as you are, Usagi replied, I personally believe that killing animals is wrong.  
Duo rolled his eyes, You Wiccan's are weird.  
Usagi turned away, Sorry I'm not like you, a carnivorous were-wolf.  
Stop it you two, Une turned to Ami, Have you decided?  
Ami looked down at the menu and then nervously at Usagi, I think I'll have a tuna sandwich.  
Finally someone who eats meat! Duo grinned, showing off his rather sharp teeth.  
Heero looked over at the smiling Duo, I wouldn't exactly call a Tuna sandwich meat' but I think I'll have a BLT.  
The waitress returned at that moment with their drinks and her order pad, Can I take your orders?  
Usagi nodded, ordering the vegetarian sandwich. Duo rolled his eyes and ordered a steak. Heero and Ami both ordered their sandwiches as the rest of the group decided what they wanted. After the ordering was done the waitress smiled and left to put their order in.  
So, any new information? Une looked at the assembled group.  
Rei placed a portfolio on the table, The doctors found that a poison had been injected into Mr. Banks' IV and that he had indeed been murdered.  
Minako nodded, I also got a vision. I think that Kunsite killed David Banks, and most likely Stacie as well.  
  
End Chapter Two  
  
A/N: What did you think? Oh, and sorry if I offended any Wiccan's. I know not all Wiccan's are vegetarians, I just needed Usagi to have something special about her and that was it. Thanks for understanding. Also, any help with medical stuff would be really appreciated, I really don't know a lot about that kind of stuff. I can get some of the legal stuff from my mom's paralegal textbook, but it's Business Law so any information on Criminal Law would be appreciated. Examples being; What would the criminal be charged with, the court process. Did I do the whole, ID the bodies thing right? Thanks for any help anyone can give me. Also, don't forget to vote on your favorite couples, and REVIEW!!


	3. Occupational Hazards

Title: D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, future violence.  
A/N: Well, this is the third chapter and I have only gotten two reviews.I've only had one vote and it's for Usagi and Heero. I also don't mind writing Yaoi/Yuri so any couples are fine. Well, this chapter isn't much. It's very short, and it's only really purpose is to tell all of the main characters certain powers.' I am going to try and write a chapter a day, but since I have school this summer, it may take awhile. If you have any suggestions or would like to vote on the couples please review, I would really appreciate it. Also, I don't mind criticism, so don't be afraid to tell me if you hated my fic. Any way, just review, please.  
  
D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
Chapter Three  
  
Une waited until the waitress had finished setting the food in front of each person before beginning, So, what other information have you got?  
Not much, I'm afraid, Quatre frowned, Hollan's co-workers did not say anything negative about him, and none of them had any suspicions that he could be having an affair. His wife was in shock, she couldn't think of any reason that he would be attacked.  
Same with Ian's mother, Usagi interrupted, She couldn't think of anyone who would want to hurt her son.  
Une turned to Minako, And the only evidence you have is a vision of Kunsite poisoning David Banks.  
Minako nodded sadly, I know, it's not something that would stand up in court. But, I know Kunsite killed David, I just need to find more proof.  
All right, Une looked at each member of the assembled group, I'm sure you all realize that you where each chosen for your unique, abilities.  
All nodded their understanding as they exchanged glances.  
Une continued, I want each of you to employ your particular gifts' and solve this crime. Trowa; these crimes are most definitely the work of a group of Vampires. I want you to talk to your friends, find out if there are any renegade Vampires in the area.  
Trowa looked down at his untouched food, but I doubt there will be any word on the street. Most renegade Vampires are taken care of rather quickly.  
I know, Une sighed, but it's always worth a try. Anyway, Rei, I want you to do a fire reading. Find out if any of the spirits know anything. A name, a face, anything.  
I tried that when the case was first assigned, Rei answered, but I can try again.  
Thank you, Une turned to Quatre, I want you to talk to everyone, family, co-workers, everyone. Use your empathic abilities to see if anyone is hiding something.  
Quatre nodded, All right, do you want me to start with Kunsite?  
Une turned to Minako, I want you to go with him, see if you get any other visions.  
I'll need to touch something to get a vision, Minako pointed out, otherwise I won't be of any help.  
Une rolled her eyes, Shake his hand when you first meet him. Then while Quatre talks to him, look around his house. Pick up objects, anything that catches your eye. OK, Usagi, I want you to summon some spirits and see what they can find out. Contact all of your familiars, have them search for any kind information.  
Usagi laughed, This will be fun. Do you want me to try asking the goddess?  
Une shook her head, I would prefer to keep all deities out of this.  
All right, Usagi sighed.  
Une looked at Duo in contemplation, You can speak with animals, right?  
Duo answered between bites, Wolves, canines, that sort of thing.  
Une wrote down something in her notebook, I want you to tell all of the canines in the area to be on guard and to please keep their eyes peeled for anything suspicious. You never know, a dog may have witnessed a murder of something.  
Duo swallowed the last of his steak, There's a full moon tonight so I'll have to wait until tomorrow.  
Oh, yeah, Une frowned, we'll have to keep you locked up for tonight. All right, Ami, I want you to go online and find out all you can about the victims, their family, and their friends. Contact everyone in your coven and see what they can find out.  
Sure, I'll get on it right now, Ami said, pulling out her laptop.  
Une turned to Heero, I want you to go with Quatre and Minako, listen in on a few people's thoughts. See if you can tell if anyone is lying.  
Heero nodded, Mission Accepted.  
Rolling her eyes Une looked at Makoto and Wufei, Hmm, Wufei, I want you to work on some attack spells and work on shielding the office. We need to be prepared.  
Uh huh, Wufei agreed, I'll add a few new layers to the shield and I'll work on some spells that aren't to destructive.  
Une turned to the last detective, as you know, almost all of the murders have taken place in the park. I want you to work with the plants there, see if you can get them to create a trap for the murderers. Can you do that?  
Makoto smiled, I'll have it done in less than two hours. Those plants will be totally ready for capturing any bad guys.  
Une scanned the group, Sally, Noin, and I will be trying to recruit some new detectives from other divisions, so I need you all to work quickly and efficiently, we don't have much time.  
  
End Chapter Three  
  
A/N: I know this chapter was extremely short. But as I had mentioned earlier its only purpose was to explain the characters a bit more. Oh, I also have a favor to ask of you readers; I can't remember what a person is called that gets visions when they touch things. So if anyone could tell me I would really appreciate it, I want to be able to give Minako a title. Oh, also I have another voting kind of thing for you; please chose Une's and Noin's powers. I have just about everyone else's powers chosen, but I don't know what to do about theirs. So, VOTE on couples, powers and please REVIEW. Thank you!! XOXOXOXO  
P.S. Thank you Midnight of Shadows' for reviewing this fic. And thank you for the suggestions, I hadn't even realized I was typing like that. :)


	4. Read Between the Lines

Title: D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU. Almost alluding to Yaoi.  
A/N: Hey! Sorry it's been so long since I posted. Well, not that long, just a few days. I was hoping to post more frequently but with work (I just got a job this weekend, and I am so tired!!!) and school I hardly have time to write out this fic let alone type it. I have about half a page of the next chapter written, I'll try to finish it soon.  
All right, I have some thank you's to give out to all of you who have reviewed. So Thank you;  
**Midnight of Shadows**- I really appreciate that you have reviewed every chapter I have posted so far. I hope you continue to do so. Oh, and thank you for the suggestions.  
**Chibi-Lilith**- Thank you for the review :)  
**Tenshi**- Thank you for the couples vote, you voted for so many, thank you.  
**Hope 129**- Thank you for reviewing, I really appreciate it.  
**Princess2000204**- Thank you for the reviews for this fic and Blood Moon, I'll try to update Blood Moon soon.  
**Hay()**- I'm not sure if that's the right name, sorry if I messed up. Anyway, thank you for reviewing.  
**Anyone else I may have missed**- Thank you, thank you, thank you. Everyone who reviewed, THANK YOU. XOXOXOXO  
All right, on to the voting results so far. As I said before, Yoai and Yuri is all right, I've never written a Yuri couple before, but I don't mind trying. So be creative in your couple choosing, I would like to stay away from common couples if that's possible. But since YOU get to chose, I'll honor the decision anyone who reviews makes. So here are the results so far:  
Usagi/Heero: 2  
Ami/Heero: 1  
Rei/Wufei: 1  
Minako/Duo: 1  
Quatre/Trowa: 1  
Ami/Makoto: 1  
Please vote, Thank you.  
  
Thoughts'  
  
~Vision~  
::Mind speaking::  
  
D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
  
Chapter Four  
  
I still don't understand. How can Ian be dead?'  
I know this is hard, Quatre smiled down at Ms. Tompkins, but are you sure that there wasn't anyone your son was associated with that may have harmed him?  
How can he ask me a thing like that? My son would never be associated with anyone who wished him harm'  
Ms. Tompkins shook her head, I can't think of anyone, I'm sorry.  
Quatre nodded, Do you have any family in the area? We would like to talk with as many people that are associated with the victims as we can.  
Um, well, since my husband died I haven't had a lot of contact with my in-laws, but my sister-in-law lives in Paso Robles, Ms. Tompkins answered, I believe she is married, to, uh, Kunsite, I think.  
Heero looked at Ms. Tompkins in surprise, What is their last name?  
After thinking for a moment Ms. Tompkins said, Banks, I think, I haven't talked to them in years.  
Minako smiled sweetly as she looked around Ms. Tompkins living room, I understand, my family has drifted apart as well.  
I feel so lost now that Ian is gone, Ms. Tompkins wiped away a stray tear, My husband died in a car crash five years ago. Ian was all I had left.  
Is that Ian? Minako pointed to a photograph on a side table.  
Ms. Tompkins picked up the photo, he was seven when this was taken.  
Minako took the photograph from Ms. Tompkins, Wow! He was so Kawii!  
~ Ms. Tompkins shouted, Ian is going back to school, he needs the insurance money.  
Kunsite looked down insolently, You think your son will actually go back to school? He has absolutely no ambition.  
That is not true, Ms. Tompkins shook her head, He's already enlisted in the Navy. In four years he'll be done. The Navy has already agreed to help with his college expenses.  
Kunsite rolled his eyes, I'll believe it when I see it, and in the meantime; I need that money. You had better find away to get it for me.~  
A wide eyed Minako handed back the picture, He was very cute.  
Thank you, Ms. Tompkins set the picture back on the table, You'll find his killer, right?  
Quatre nodded, We will do everything we can.  
  
* * *  
  
Log on Aqua_sprite  
Aqua_sprite: Mystic?  
Mystic: Hey, what's up?  
Aqua_sprite: Hey, I need some help.  
Mystic: What?  
Aqua_sprite: I need some info.  
Mystic: That's EZ, what kind of info.  
Aqua_sprite: The backgrounds of some people and their family and friends.  
Mystic: Who?  
Aqua_sprite: Stacie Banks, Hollan Richards, and Ian Tompkins.  
Mystic: I'm on it. I'll spread the word.  
Aqua_sprite: Thanx  
Log off Aqua_sprite  
  
* * *  
  
Trowa circled the club, scanning the crowed for a familiar face. Ugh, the humans here are disgusting.'  
Trowa wasn't one to turn down free food, but the way some of the humans bared their throats made him sick.  
a man at the bar began to wave furiously.  
Trowa sat down on a stool nearby, What's up?  
The sky? the man laughed.  
Rolling his eyes Trowa gestured to the bartender, The usual, please.  
Nodding the bartender set a glass of red liquid in front of Trowa, You paid last week, so don't worry about it.  
Trowa turned to the man beside him, So, Jerrel, what do you want?  
Why do you think I want something? Jerrel took a sip of his own drink.  
You always want something, Trowa laughed.  
Jerrel sulked, It's not as if you didn't enjoy the last thing I wanted.  
Trowa nodded, Yeah, well, it's my turn to ask for something.  
Oh! This should be good, Jerrel said with a lecherous grin.  
Trowa finished his drink, Not that.  
Jerrel pouted, I was actually getting excited.  
Trowa rolled his eyes, Get over it, I'm not taking you fishing again.  
Jerrel sighed, So, what do you want?  
Trowa answered, On some rogue vampires.  
Jerrel nodded, I've heard some rumors. Nothing concrete though.  
Well, what have you heard? Trowa set down his empty glass.  
I've heard rumors of innocents being killed, Jerrel gestured for the bartender to refill his glass.  
Anything else? Trowa waved the bartender away, No thanks.  
Jerrel shrugged, Their good, they don't leave any trace of themselves. Other than the victims are left with a significant lack of blood that is.  
If you find out anything more, Trowa stood up, contact me.  
  
End Chapter Four  
  
A/N: So, what did you think? I know this chapter was really short, but I promise, once the story gets underway a bit more the chapters will be longer. All right, I asked for suggestions for Une, and Noin's powers in the last chapter and I want to thank Midnight of Shadows AGAIN, because they are the only one who gave any suggestions. Unfortunately, sorry Midnight of Shadows, I have already decided that shape shifting go to someone else. (Quick hint: He has long blond hair and has a tendency to wear a mask.) Also, I don't think I really want a character to have the power to be invisible, but if enough people think I should I'll try, k?   
Now in the immortal words of Uncle' from Jackie Chan Adventures (I don't own it, duh) **One more thing!** (Please include tone of voice and book in hand.) I still don't know the exact title of people who can touch objects and get visions of the past. I have gotten suggestions of Seers, and Premonitions, but none of those seem right. If any one knows the exact name for it please tell me, I can't seem to remember. :Sigh: I can't believe I forgot what it's called!!  
-Review, please-  



	5. What do I Owe You?

Title: D.O.C. Department of Occult Crimes  
Author: Boo-Bunny  
Rating: PG-13  
Disclaimer: I don't own Sailor Moon or Gundam Wing.  
Warning: OOC, AU, alluding to yaoi.  
A/N: I am so sorry that I haven't updated in so long. I got let go of my job, but now I have a new one. School got so hectic and now the fall semester has started and I have four classes, and they are all pretty hard. Also, miraculously, I have a social life. With so much going on I've had a distinctive lack of time to be writing. Luckily I had some time today and my writers block went away. I want to thank all of you who reviewed the last chapter, you are all so great. So thank you:  
**hay**: I hope that's right, that's what my email said. Thank you for voting.  
**tenshi**: Thank you for voting, you suggested so many great couples!  
**Hope129**: Thank you for voting, you're the first to suggest Ami/Heero.  
**princess2000204**:Thank you for the ideas for the different abilities for the characters. I'll try and use some of them.  
**Chibi-Lilith**: Thank you for voting. Pre-cog was almost right, I saw an anime recently, they called it Post-cog.  
**Silverblade silencer**: I wasn't sure if I should have them spy on Kunsite yet. They have no real evidence that would stand up in court, so what judge would give them permission to set up surveillance? But then I had a great idea, I probably wouldn't have thought of it without your review, so thank you.  
**joel**: Thank you for voting on the couples.  
**Midnight of Shadows**: Thank you for looking up Minako's ability, psycometrist. What's funny is the day I got your review I had begun an Ann Rice book, and one of the characters had it, and it was mentioned on like, the first page! So thank you for putting in so much effort for my little fic.  
**Stone Angel**: Love you lot's, Leia  
Thank you to anyone I may have missed. Please continue to vote for couples, be creative, all pairings are welcome. So far the voting is:  
Heero/Usagi: 4  
Rei/Wufei: 2  
Duo/Minako: 2  
Makoto/Ami: 2  
Ami/Heero: 1  
Trowa/Quatre: 1  
Now, on with the fic.  
  
Thoughts'  
  
~Vision~  
::Mind speaking::  
  
D.O.C.: Department of Occult Crimes  
  
Chapter Five  
  
Usagi smiled down at the small sprite, Can you help me?  
the sprite nodded, I'll get the word out, but you will owe me a perfect snow rose for my services.  
I'll get one for you, Usagi promised, as soon as possible.  
the sprite nodded before disappearing in a flash of bright light.  
Ah the wonders of the internet, Usagi thought as she sat back down in the circle she had created on the floor, I can order a snow rose and have it here in less then a week. Now, to get a hold of those familiars of mine.  
::Luna! Artemis! Diana!:: Usagi mentally called, ::I need your assistance, come to my aid.::  
After a moment the three cats appeared before her.  
Luna nodded in respect, how can we help you?  
I want you to search for some rouge vampires, Usagi explained calmly, There have been to many innocents murdered lately.  
All right, Luna turned to her fellow cats, Let's go.  
Thank you, Usagi said softly as the cats ran off.  
  
* * *  
  
Rei sat in front of a brightly burning fire, Spirits! I implore you, give me aid. Show me the killer of Stacie Banks, Hollan Richards, and Ian Tompkins.  
The fire flared up brightly before quickly going out.  
Rei stood up, something is blocking the spirits.  
a soft knock came from the door.  
Rei opened the door, revealing Makoto, Hey, how did it go?  
Smiling happily Makoto said, Great! All of the plants are on guard. No one can escape the traps I created. So how did you do?  
Not good, Rei sighed, The spirits won't tell me anything.  
  
* * *  
  
Wufei sat in the center of the empty room. With his eyes closed he began to focus on creating a cube of energy in his hand. The cube was green to his minds eye and completely solid. Slowly he began to expand the cube and it became hollow. Soon the cube was as big as the room.  
As the cube grew it thinned, by the time it had reached the size of the building it's walls where no thicker then a piece of paper. Wufei allowed the shield to join the others that protected the building before releasing his hold on it.  
Standing up Wufei dusted off his pants, It's a lucky thing so many other Mages before me worked in this building, it makes my job so much easier.  
  
* * *  
  
Une looked around the table at the assembled group, Anything new to report?  
Minako nodded, We found another link to Kunsite.  
He was related to Ian by marriage, Quatre explained, Ms. Tompkins' late husband's sister is married to Kunsite.  
And Kunsite was pressuring Ms. Tompkins to give him money, Minako added, When Ian had just joined the Navy.  
Une looked up as two men joined the group, pulling chairs up to the end of the table, Hello Trieze, Zechs.  
Good afternoon, Lady Une, Trieze winked as he sat down.  
Rolling her eyes Une turned to the rest of the group, Trieze and Zechs will be joining the investigation.  
Nice to meet you, Quatre held out his hand to Zechs and then to Trieze.  
You too, Zechs smiled down at the younger man.  
Trieze turned to Une, What's our first assignment?  
Zechs' first assignment, Une turned to the long haired man, Is to get into Kunsite's home and to find out how Kunsite is really connected to the murders.  
Zechs nodded, What animal? Cat? Dog? Bird?  
Une answered, Kunsite's wife has four, if you take the shape of one of them, no one will even notice.  
All right, Zechs accepted the folder Une handed him, I'll start right away.  
Une handed him a folder as well, you will be helping Makoto and Ami with their research. They will have need for your teleportation abilities to get access to some sealed records.  
Yes, m' lady, Trieze bowed slightly.  
Une turned to the rest of the group, Wufei, I want you to stand guard for Duo. I know that once he changes he has no control over his actions, so you need to be there in case he escapes.  
Oh thanks, Duo glared at Wufei, Stick me with Mr. Justice Rant. Do you know boring it is to listen to him all night?  
I'm going to choose to ignore that, Une turned to the remaining members of the group, Minako, Heero, and Quatre, I want you three to go back over the crime scenes. See what you can pick up that the other investigators may have missed. Usagi, Rei, and Trowa, you three are going clubbing.  
Duo cried out, That's not fair.  
Une smiled, I need you three to find out what the word on the street is. See if anyone has seen anything, heard anything, or is willing to keep an eye out for anything.  
Yes ma'am, Rei nodded.  
Une waved her hand in a dismissive gesture, Go get started everyone.  
  
A/N: What did you think? I know it's short but, it's all I have so far. I'm going to post some more Blood Moon chapters soon, and a few other fics I wrote awhile ago. I'm also looking for other places to post my fics so if you know of, or have a place I can post please tell me. Anyway, thank you for all of your help and reviews. Please continue the reviews and the votes. Thank you!!!


End file.
